


главное солнце Татуина

by Consume888



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: неуловимая луна Татуина это, конечно, здорово, но вы видели самое главное татуинское солнышко?по заявке для чудесной @pankoshak <3
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Kudos: 11





	главное солнце Татуина

Получив первое видео Дин не сразу его открывает. День выдаётся бесконечно долгим, полным хлопотных мелочей и только когда в животе урчит так, будто тот решил потягаться в мощности с двигателями Лезвия Бритвы, Дин решает, наконец, выделить время на перекус и просмотреть скопившиеся сообщения. Последним он тыкает на значок головидео с отметкой о наличии нового входящего. 

Точка отправления: Татуин, Мос Пелго.  
Адресант: Кобб Вэнс.  
Длительность: 00-37.  
Тема сообщения: отсутствует. 

Проекция, как частенько это бывает при слабом сигнале передатчика, идёт рябью, проявляя знакомый силуэт.  
Всматриваясь, Дин пытается понять: Кобб будто похудел или устал? Словно лицо слегка осунулось, но это, наверное, просто связь исказила пропорции, не более того. 

\- Добрейший денёчек мандалорскому страннику, - шутливо салютует Кобб и Дин отправляет в рот долгожданную первую ложку похлёбки, - решил вот проведать. Тут с новостями глухо, может ты слышал как успехи у повстанцев? У нас всё хорошо, имперцев не видно, а после перемирия с песчаным народом торговля наладилась и даже начали совместную постройку гидропонных ферм на новой модели влагоуловителей. Вообще, как дела, как дорога, как..., - изображение сильно рябит и помехи заглушают Кобба на добрый десяток секунд почти полностью, он что-то ещё говорит, слегка жестикулируя, склоняя голову набок и на лице появляется довольная улыбка, такая же широкая, как когда перед отлётом Дина они встречали у костра ночную прохладу пустыни, жарили мясо убитого крайта, а Кобб показывал главные созвездия Татуинского неба, и вот сейчас Дин смотрит, не шевелясь и даже почти не моргая, очнувшись только, когда изображение исчезает, а затем снова и снова тыкает на "повторить головидео", возвращаясь к безнадёжно остывшей еде. 

Второе сообщение приходит следом, когда Дин уже почти решается записать ответ. 

Точка отправления: Татуин, Мос Пелго.  
Адресант: Кобб Вэнс.  
Длительность: 00-23.  
Тема сообщения: попытка номер два. 

\- Представляешь, у нас песчаная буря почти на пороге, а я взялся за новости расспрашивать, - Кобб смеётся, снова проявляясь подёрнутым рябью силуэтом, но даже очередная порция сильных помех не мешает Дину расслышать что-то едва уловимо грустное в его тоне, - и всё-таки, как там кочевая жизнь? Знаешь, у нас обещают такую хорошую видимость через пару дней, уже после бури, что, говорят, даже Шенини будет хорошо видна. Настоящая редкость! - оживляется он, бросая отрывистый взгляд в камеру и снова его опуская, мой походный телескоп точно справится, нужно только отъехать подальше от города. Вот я тут подумал, ну знаешь, может быть ты..., - сообщение снова обрывается и кабина Лезвия наполняется тишиной, прерываемой спустя мгновение шелестом старенького датчика мини-ретранслятора, неохотно подгружающегося к коммуникационному модулю, пока Дин нетерпеливо барабанит по приборной панели. 

\- Скоро буду, - бросает он, едва нажав кнопки записи и отправки сообщения, выставляя системный курс Татуина на координатной сетке. 

В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы пропустить явление луны Татуина и увидеть, наконец, её самое яркое солнце.


End file.
